Oblivious to the Scene
by xXx.EnsignG.xXx
Summary: This is a series of one-shots for tiffc10's "Percy is Oblivious" contest. I hope you enjoy it!  Rated T just to be safe for future chapters
1. Isn't That What I'm Supposed To Do?

The rustling of the leaves on the ground, combined with the fused scents of pumpkin pie and cinnamon, gave Camp Half Blood a relaxed kind of aura. It had been right about time for all the demigods to take a break – it had been five years after the Great War **(AN: Let's just pretend that the whole Greek/Roman Percy-and-Jason-losing-their-memories thing already happened)**, and all the cabins had been built. And in one part of the forest, a group of girls were sitting on lawn chairs, talking about their days. For once, they had been normal.

"Wow," Annabeth stretched back lazily, reaching for her book on Greek architecture. "I never knew how relaxing a day could be when I'm not out fighting monsters and rebuilding Olympus." The other girls around her nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, seriously. And the cabins all look great. I'm so glad I decided to quit the Hunters." Juniper smirked. "Yeah, Thals, _that's_ why you quit the Hunters." Thalia blushed. They all remembered when Thalia had left the Hunters three years ago to be with Nico.

"Oh, well, I gotta go, guys," Annabeth checked her watch. "I've got to go get ready." There were _oohs _all around. "Got a date with Percy, Annabeth?" Silena asked knowingly. **(AN: Again, let's pretend she didn't die. And that means neither did Beckendorf.) **Annabeth nodded, then ran off.

"Oooh, Percy, you look nice today," Kara batted her eyes and flashed Percy a smile. He nodded. "Thanks." Kara's twin, Miranda, walked with them. "It's so true." She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

In sight of Annabeth.

Annabeth walked over, forcing a smile on her face. The two twins saw her coming, and their faces darkened ominously. This meant war. "Hey, Percy. Girls." Annabeth flashed them two quick looks of hate. They smiled back, of course fake. Annabeth tossed her hair over her shoulder casually, then said, "M'kay, well, I'm gonna go get ready for our date." She walked away towards her cabin, rolling her eyes. _Gods, he can't be that dense as to see that they're flirting with him. I can't believe that he's letting them do this. _She turned as she got to the cabin door, then smiled.

"Silena!" Annabeth called. "Hey, Annabeth." Silena was waving at her by the lake, pausing her conversation with some naiads. "Okay. Percy has been letting Kara and Miranda flirt with him, and I don't think that he's dumb enough to actually think that they aren't. Help me."

Silena sighed. "But honey, he's not." She waved her over. "Guys are not that smart. Trust me." Silena and Annabeth walked over to where Kara and Miranda were sitting, right next to Percy. "Percy," said Silena, "Why are you letting these two flirt with you?" Percy just stared at them.

"I know that they're flirting with me." Silena looked surprised. "You do?" Percy nodded.

"But why are you letting them?" asked Annabeth. Percy smiled and shook his head. "But Annabeth, I'm not. If I was letting them, then wouldn't I be flirting right back?" Both girls looked at each other, sharing surprised looks. "This is deep, even if it is kind of naive." whispered Silena.

"Annabeth, the only one I have eyes for is you."


	2. He Is So Naive

**When I was writing this, I was thinking about my awesome boyfriend who I am 100% in LOVE with. I miss him so so much, and I'm not going to see him till August! He is my Percy. Anyways, on a happier note, I hope you enjoy my (short) chapter! :D**

The crisp snow of winter had just started to fall around the borders of Camp Half Blood. Silena sighed. "The snow is so beautiful. And there's nothing more romantic than a moonlit walk in the snow." Juniper frowned. "I thought you said there wasn't anything more romantic than a moonlit walk in Paris." Silena shrugged. "The world is full of romance. Speaking of which," she looked around, "where are we going tonight?" All of the girls shrugged. All the couples were going on a group date.

"Hey – guys – just – came – back – from – archery – practice," Annabeth panted. She sank exhaustedly into a love seat. "Annabeth," Silena said disapprovingly. Annabeth looked at her confusedly. "What?" Silena shook her head.

"How can you get all sweaty before your date?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh gods, I'll just take a shower." Silena rolled her eyes. Thalia walked in with Nico, holding hands. "Hey, guys." Thalia said.

"We're going to La Petite Fromage." Said Nico. Silena frowned. "Small cheese?" Nico nodded.

The girls shrugged, and as Thalia sat down, Nico and Annabeth left, leaving their giggles and gossip to disappear into the frosty air. Annabeth decided to visit Percy before she went to go take a shower. But she spotted him sitting with a Demeter girl that she noticed had been studying him earlier. She was the type who was likely to date someone then dump them for no reason.

Annabeth crept up behind them, and slid in next to Percy. "Hey, Perce," said Annabeth sweetly. She shot the Demeter girl, Kristin, a dirty look. "Yeah, hi," Percy said irritably. "Okay, so, anyway, I raised the wave, all the little seahorses riding on top-" Annabeth zoned out, buried deep in her thoughts. _What the hell. He doesn't even care that that girl is flirting with him. Or he could be too stupid to notice. Yeah, that's obviously it, _she spat. She regretted thinking that immediately. But she couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

*(:::_::)*

Later that night, after the date, Percy had walked Annabeth back to her condo. He leaned over to kiss her, but she tilted her face away. "Annabeth? Is something wrong? What did I do?" She looked at him, her eyes revealing a blend of anger, hurt, and surprise at how naïve he was.

"Kristin was flirting with you." Percy frowned. "No, she wasn't. She was just asking me about my accomplishements, and complimenting me, and….oh! Oh my gods! She was!" Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. She was content. He may be kind of naïve, but she loved him. No matter what.


	3. Author's Note! Thank You!

**A/N: Okay, so I just wanted to thank everyone for subscribing to me and my story, favorite-ing us, and reviewing. I would like to thank all of you who did that:**

**Arif Xero is Mystogan – Has added my story to Favorites list, and has put me on Author Alert**

**tiffc10 – For creating the contest, and reviewing, and reminding me that the words 'cupcake' and 'fairy princess' must be used (I'm ADHD – too bad I'm not dyslexic :p), and adding this to the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories**

**IFoundAPickle – For reviewing**

**llamasrock123 – For putting me on Story Alert**

**lovelikewoe13 – For putting my story in their Favorites (btw, I **_**love **_**Love Like Woe!)**

**Sorry if I didn't get you at the time, but I didn't check often. I really appreciate all the love, though! And, not in two years (again, I had another account if you saw my profile) I haven't had a **_**single **_**flame! Not one! I consider myself very lucky, and for those authors out there who are even better than me and got flames, you guys rock! Okay, I should have the next chapter in the next few days!**


End file.
